


Off的正確使用方法

by summertalk



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26176885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summertalk/pseuds/summertalk
Summary: 彷彿是禁錮一樣。他們就該是天生一對的。
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion
Kudos: 23





	Off的正確使用方法

#

因為孫東柱看不到，頭枕在枕頭上扭到一邊，過長的瀏海擋住視線，想撩上去卻因為被金建學壓着而沒法自己動手，迷茫地吐着喘息，無論做過多少次每次金建學撞進來時他都覺得自己要散架了，像玩偶一樣任身後的人擺弄，每次被摩擦內壁他都不自覺的呻吟，明明不是本意的。在他回過神時早就已經啊－－哈嗯的叫着。

“東柱啊”金建學伏下身替他撩開糊在臉上的頭髮，孫東柱逮着金建學的唇纏著要親吻，含糊的舌頭糾纏在一起，熱到快爆炸。身體裏外都是。

思想飛上了天，一半的靈魂在飄着，另一半被體內的熱度煎熬得要死。

被釘在床上，他覺得被金建學握着的手腕很疼，似乎用上了全身的力氣，明天大概會浮現一圈的印記，他無端的想。

當疼痛被習慣後就是快感。

不管是本不該被用著這樣的用途的後穴被強行打開，用著非常理的方法渴求滅頂的高潮，快變得像女生一樣了。

金建學得的手從孫東柱的腰摸下，惡趣味的掰開對方的後穴，詭異的乳白色潤滑和他的體液，還有他的體液混在一起，順著他的動作微妙的打成泡沫，糊在穴口和他的柱身上。

啪－－！

一巴掌拍了下去，孫東柱猛的顫抖著，內壁一縮一縮吸附著金建學的挽留，金建學忍不住深吸了口氣。好過分……這麼突然的……孫東柱還沒來得及開口，金建學舔著孫東柱的脖子，親吻他頸後的那顆痣，問他喜歡嗎，你這裏……，他猛的又撞了進去，孫東柱啊啊昂的亂叫，剛才要說得話通通被他忘得一乾二淨，搖着頭，抖得更厲害了。

喜歡嗎。金建學在另一邊股瓣上又拍了一掌。啊－－火花閃過腦海。

爆炸了。

孫東柱軟了腰，前端一股一股的往外吐着精液，嗯……哈……，無助得像小貓一樣的呻吟。

“又沒碰前面就去了呢”

金建學握住他的柱身上下滑動著，沙啞的低音和被撫摸剛高潮的性器使得孫東柱咬住下唇，不行…但…啊！他猛地抖了一下腰，什麼也射不出來了，他卻覺得自己又高潮了一波。

沒遇過孫東柱這樣子的金建學低低的笑了起來，“第幾遍了？”

好羞恥。

一直被握着的手腕終於被放開，果不其然已經出現了淡淡的瘀青，白皙的皮膚上不尋常的泛紅。注意到的金建學疼惜的又咬又吻住了，品嘗美味一樣舔弄，癢得孫東柱受不了卻又躲不了－－或是說，他不想躲。他不否認他對金建學過多的占有欲，特別是他們在一起前，往往他會忍不住摸著他碰着他，看著回放的視頻他也不懂為什麼自己要裝作隨意的勾住金建學的尾指，或是不經意地在對方的臂上咬上一口。

但金建學的占有欲也是過分得可以，尤其是這種時候，或是平常喜歡環着孫東柱的肩膀或是腰。

彷彿是禁錮一樣。

他們就該是天生一對的。

金建學把孫東柱翻過來時他早已眼淚盈眶，臉紅撲撲的，亮晶晶的唇上被他咬紅了一片。

孫東柱張手抱住了金建學的肩膀，由得男人又在他體內動了起來。他的體力就是這樣子練的。據說做愛是最能消耗熱量的運動，他之前看著鏡子裏瘦了一圈的自己想，金建學從後抱住了他，捏了捏他的腰說別再瘦了，於是他對金建學說了，換來對方的沉思。我們是不是該上少點床？孫東柱哭笑不得，不是啊。金建學壞笑著說那我現在想做行嗎？孫東柱慌張地否認了，我也不是這個意思。

但那天還是在鏡子前面做了。

為了避免孫東柱的叫聲引來其他成員，金建學把手指伸了進孫東柱的嘴裏，涎水從合不起來的嘴巴流到金建學的手臂上。身後的人說著不像話的葷話，什麼你看看鏡子裏的自己有多色，什麼你吸着我好緊，金建學往孫東柱耳邊說話，孫東柱的頭仰得更高了，雙手幾乎握不住洗手盤的邊緣，還有。你現在的表情可只有我能看。

廢話嗎。孫東柱在僅存的理智中想，要是我這樣子給別人看了我還能活著嗎。想必早被金建學殺掉了。

眼淚盈眶，怎麼這個男的體力和腰力就這麼好了。孫東柱氣得在金建學的肩上咬了一口，幾乎是狠狠的，金建學悶哼了聲，於是孫東柱被換來了更惡意的抽動，故意避開了他的敏感點。過分。眼淚啪嗒啪嗒掉，爽的疼的，混在一起就是要升天的快樂。

好喜歡。他喃喃。

我嗎？

嗯。

後來金建學咬着他的脖子高潮時的記憶已經模糊得很，只知道對方和自己都彷彿做了一場運動般渾身濕淋淋的，但的確是運動。他被自己笑到了。給安全套打結的金建學問他笑什麼，孫東柱瞇着眼睛懶洋洋地說沒特別，金建學也不在意，輕輕親了他的唇把他抱了起來去浴室，給他沖掉黏糊的痕跡，換上乾淨的衣服塞回床鋪，腿纏著對方的，迷迷糊糊久違睡了一場好夢。

夢裡有他，還有成員們，在公演場裏唱著歌，台下的月亮給他們歡呼，於是他捧著他的臉親吻了，會場裏的氣氛熾熱到不行。

醒來後他愣了好一會兒，都不知道是因為幸好是夢還是怎麼只是夢。但至少他夢到了。他小小的滿足，低頭親吻對方還熟睡中的臉。

平常他們都不會睡在一起，因為孫東柱嫌金建學打呼吵，而他一丁點聲音也不能有。但大概做完愛後累到一塌糊塗時是例外，偶然這樣也不賴嘛。他想。

他輕手輕腳下床想去找點吃，看了一下掛在牆上的鐘才發現原來自己一覺睡到下午－－說到平常他不是睡到一兩點才起床似的。但先得刷牙。有著原則的他對著鏡子裏自己脖子上燦爛地盛放著的吻痕感到無奈，動手把衣服的領子拉上，放棄了。看來唯有讓cody姐姐給他上遮暇才能蓋得住這一大片的印記。

不過他看到頂着炸窩般的頭髮醒來的金建學時，他揚起了嘴角，半裸的上半身滿是他最後抱住金建學時留下的爪痕。

從心底溢滿的幸福，他噠噠噠的跑上去抱住了金建學的脖子，對方穩穩的接住了他。他們這不是不相伯仲嘛。

不過被回來的成員們調侃又是另一回事了。

end.

**Author's Note:**

> *終於我放棄四個字的標題了  
> *本來想說正主太過分連嘗試開的兩篇文都卡死卻在打下「或許真的是在床上挺不留情的強勢類型（金建學）」和「背後位，一手抓住手腕一手握住腰那種」後彈出來的文字


End file.
